Searching a Servant
by Tacuma
Summary: When Kabaji leaves, Atobe needs a new servant. But finding a new servant isn't as easy as he thought it would be.


My first Prince of Tennis fic without Tezuka and Fuji as the main characters!

**Title: **Searching a Servant  
**Author: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **AtobeJiroh, Silver Pair, OshitariGakuto, TezukaFuji, but only a little  
**Warning: **None  
**Word count: **2876  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis  
**A/N: **And again thanks to Ami88

* * *

**Searching a Servant**

Everybody was surprised. No, surprised wasn't the right word. Everybody was shocked when Tachibana Ann, Ryuzaki Sakuno and Osakada Tomoka showed up at Hyotei and told that they loved Kabaji. Some people started laughing. Others became angry, because the girls made fun of their teammate. Atobe just smirked, but his smile disappeared when Kabaji left the courts and followed the girls. All the Hyotei Regulars fell silent and looked at their Buchou. Atobe raised an eyebrow before he said: 'He will be back tomorrow.'

But Kabaji wasn't back the next day, or the day after. He didn't turn up at practice for a week. The Buchou would never say it out loud, but he missed his silent servant. That's why he decided that he needed a new servant and he announced that to all the other Regulars. Atobe gave them two days to sign up for the job, after that, he would pick one of them.

The new servant had to be someone who listened carefully, someone who was always on time, someone strong, someone who didn't talk much and he had to be able to wake Jiroh up. In short, it had to be someone like Kabaji.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Only Atobe was surprised when, after two days, nobody had signed up and Kabaji hadn't returned either. There was only one thing he could do.

'Ore-sama will pick one of you randomly.' said Atobe and snapped his fingers. 'Shishido, wake Jiroh up.'

'I'm NOT your new slave!' shouted Shishido angry.

'Than Ohtori, wake Jiroh up. He has to play a match against Hiyoshi.' answered Atobe.

'Choutarou is not your slave either!' shouted Shishido and he grabbed Ohtori's arm when the younger boy tried to walk towards Jiroh.

'It's okay, Shishido-senpai. I don't really mind to help Atobe-Buchou.' said Ohtori with a soft smile on his face. The brown-haired boy let his kohai go and gave the Hyotei Buchou an angry glare. Atobe ignored him.

Ohtori tried to wake Jiroh up and succeeded after half an hour. The whole afternoon he did everything Atobe asked him. He even said 'usu' when his Buchou asked him something. After a few days, everybody had accepted Ohtori as Atobe's new servant. The Hyotei Buchou was happy with his choice. He didn't need Kabaji, Ohtori was a nice boy and he never complained.

There was only one problem. Jiroh slept more than ever. It was difficult for Ohtori to wake his senpai up. Kabaji had been strong enough to lift the boy up, but the grey-haired boy wasn't that strong. The first days it took half an hour to wake Jiroh up, then it became an hour and a few days later it was two hours. When Ohtori didn't succeed to wake the sleeping boy at all, Atobe doubted that his kohai was a good servant. The boy was way too shy and Shishido clearly didn't like to see his love being used as a servant. So Atobe decided he had to try someone else. He could always take Ohtori back if things didn't turn out well.

'Ohtori, ore-sama needs someone stronger and less shy as a servant, right Oshitari?'

'Atobe, I'm your best friend, you can't use your best friend as your slave. And you can't use my boyfriend either.' answered Oshitari and he wrapped his arms around Gakuto. Atobe was offended, turned around and noticed Jiroh sleeping on one of the benches. He understood how Oshitari felt, he wouldn't use his own boyfriend either, so he faced Hiyoshi.

'Hiyoshi, wake Jiroh.'

'That's not gekokujou. I'm not going to be your slave.'

Without answering, Atobe turned to Taki, but the boy shook his head. Oshitari laid a hand on the buchou's shoulder.

'Maybe you should search for a servant on another school.'

Atobe removed Oshitari's hand. Another school, that was a good idea, but which school. Definitely not Seigaku. He would never ask Seigaku for help. He could go to St. Rudolph, Yamabuki, Rokkaku or Fudomine. Atobe smirked. He knew where he would get his new servant. Immediately after practice he left to St. Rudolph.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'Ore-sama needs a servant. Give me one of your boys.' said Atobe to the St. Rudolph manager. Mizuki thought for a moment while he was twirling his hair around his finger and nodded.

'I have one for you. He listens very well, perfect for a servant. I'm sure you will like him. Yuuta, could you come here for a moment?'

Yuuta approached his manager and the Hyotei Buchou, followed by Yanagisawa. The look in his eyes said that he didn't trust them, but he politely asked why Mizuki needed him.

'Atobe needs a servant. Be a nice boy and go with him.'

'NO WAY! I'm not your servant. If you want a servant, ask my aniki. He doesn't mind being Tezuka's slave, so he probably doesn't mind being your slave too.'

'Ore-sama doesn't want your _aniki_ for help.' said Atobe.

Yuuta shrugged and walked away. He would never be anybody's slave. Yanagisawa wanted to follow his friend, but Mizuki grabbed his shoulder and smirked.

'You go with Atobe.'

'But I…'

Before Yanagisawa could finish his sentence, Mizuki pushed him towards the school gates where Atobe's car was waiting.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Oshitari sighed. Yanagisawa was the worst servant ever. He talked too much, he was always late, he couldn't wake Jiroh and he was constantly fighting with Shishido or Gakuto who loved to make fun of his 'dane'.

'Atobe stop this. Dane-duck is the worst servant ever. Just search for another servant at another school.'

'No, ore-sama won't search for another servant. This one listens to me when I call him.'

Together they watched Shishido and Yanagisawa fight about whom of them was a better tennis player. When Gakuto passed by and said that he was the best player, the two stopped fighting each other and started yelling at Gakuto. Oshitari sighed again. The three started to shout louder, so loud that they woke Jiroh. Atobe's eyebrows twitched, he snapped his fingers and said:

'Kabaji!'

Everybody fell silent, even the three boys stopped their fight. They all stared at their Buchou. Atobe blinked before he realised his mistake.

'I said that to shut you up. Yanagisawa, you're the worst servant ever. Go back to St. Rudolph.'

The ex-servant left and the Hyotei Regulars started their practice again. Atobe decided that Yamabuki would be next. Their little manager would be a great slave.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'Give me your manager, ore-sama needs a servant.'

The Yamabuki Buchou stared at Atobe.

'Why do need Dan-kun as your servant? Ask one of your own team mates. There are 200 Hyotei Regulars, one of them can be your servant.'

'No they can't. None of them is good enough and ore-sama heard that your chibi-manager listens very well, is that right?'

'Okay, I'll ask him.' Minami Kentarou sighed. 'Dan, come here for a moment, please.'

Dan ran towards his Buchou and listened to Atobe's request. Without thinking he agreed and went with the Hyotei Buchou. Sengoku heard him agree and protested. Akutsu, who also heard that Dan would leave, wasn't amused and complained, but Minami told him that he couldn't do anything as long as Dan didn't mind going with Atobe.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Atobe was happy. His newest servant listened very well and did everything he asked fast and good. Well, everything, except that he couldn't stop the fights between Shishido and Gakuto or between other Regulars, he couldn't carry Jiroh and he was even more shy than Ohtori.

Atobe sighed. Why was he happy with Dan as his servant? The little boy wasn't such a good servant as he thought he would be. He was better than Yanagisawa, but worse than Kabaji. But what should he do now?

The Hyotei Buchou went to Fudomine and took Ibu Shinji, with permission of Tachibana of course. He had preferred Kamio Akira, because that guy was really fast, perfect for a servant, but Kamio absolutely didn't want to go. So Atobe took Ibu.

Before they arrived at the school gates of Hyotei Gakuen Atobe brought Ibu back. He couldn't stand the continues mumbling. The team would make fun of him too, just like they did with Yanagisawa.

After that Atobe went to Rokkaku. None of the boys from Chiba wanted to be his servant, but they did give him Itsuki. The silver haired boy wondered why they wanted Itsuki to go with him, but he didn't ask. He soon found out why the Rokkaku players tried to get rid of Itsuki.

With everything the Hyotei players did, he asked 'nande?'. Atobe didn't know it was possible, but this guy was even more annoying than Ibu Shinji. He kept asking 'nande' at least five times a minute. With everything they did Itsuki asked why they did it. Even when the silver haired Buchou was alone with Jiroh for a moment, the annoying servant interrupted and asked why Jiroh didn't sleep when he was with Atobe. That was it for Atobe, he had enough of the Rokkaku player. Nobody interrupted his alone-time with Jiroh!

'Nande, nande, nande? Nande are you still here?! Ore-sama never wants to see your face again! LEAVE!'

Itsuki quickly left, without asking any questions. Atobe sighed. A month had passed since Kabaji had left and he still had no substitute for him. He had to take this more serious, so he went to Rikkaidai.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When Atobe arrived at Rikkaidai he asked the same question as he had asked at the other tennis teams. Sanada immediately objected, but Yukimura smiled and said it was okay, as long as the person didn't mind it himself. Bunta and Jackal tried to talk Kirihara into the job, but the devilish boy absolutely didn't want to.

Nioh volunteered, but Atobe had heard of the guy. The white-haired was a trickster and he liked to make jokes, so the Hyotei Buchou refused him. When Yanagi Renji heard about Atobe's request he also volunteered. Atobe wondered why such a smart and amazing tennis player would volunteer to be a servant. But he never had a genius as his servant before, so maybe this would work!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Yanagi was a great servant. And this time, it was true. There were no fights, Jiroh was always awake, Atobe always got what he asked for and the team played better than ever. Until three weeks later, when Hyotei had a practice match against Rikkaidai. Rikkaidai had always been good, but this time they completely beat Hyotei. All five games ended with a 6-0 score for Rikkaidai.

Coach Sakaki wasn't amused and he angrily asked Atobe how something like this could happen. But the Hyotei Buchou didn't understand how they ended up as complete losers. He didn't understand, until he saw Yukimura, Sanada and Yanagi talking with each other while they were reading in a notebook. Yanagi Renji took their data.

Atobe was furious. He would not allow this any longer. He told Yanagi to leave immediately. The Rikkaidai player smirked. He didn't mind leaving, he had the data he needed. Sadaharu would be jealous.

Atobe sighed. He had only one option left: Seigaku.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The Seigaku Regulars looked up in surprise when Atobe entered the courts. Inui grabbed his notebook and started scribbling.

'There is a 100 per cent change that you're here, because you need a new servant.'

'That's right, ore-sama needs a new servant and it's going to be one of you. So who can I take with me to Hyotei?'

Inui volunteered, but Atobe didn't want any more data-players, so he refused. He didn't want Seigaku to get their data too. The other Seigaku Regulars kept silent, until Echizen said 'Mada mada dane' and left. The others also wanted to leave, but Fuji smiled and stepped forward.

'I'll do it.'

They all stared at Fuji. Was he serious? He was a tensai, right? Why did he want to be Atobe's slave? Tezuka coughed.

'Fuji, are you sure.'

Fuji nodded with an even brighter smile. Tezuka looked sterner than he normally did.

'Are you sure, _Syuusuke_?'

Fuji opened his blue orbs and watched his Buchou. He challenged Tezuka with his eyes. Atobe noticed that the atmosphere got chilly and that the other Seigaku Regulars had left.

'I'm sure, _Kunimitsu_.'

Tezuka turned around and walked away. Atobe wondered what exactly had happened, but he had not time to think about it, because Fuji, his eyes closed again, pulled him towards the limo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Perfect.

That was the only way to describe it. Fuji Syuusuke was a perfect servant. Just like Yanagi, Fuji listened very carefully, always did what was asked, he was fast and he did everything with a smile. He never argued with the Hyotei Regulars, he wasn't shy, he didn't ask annoying questions, he didn't mumble and he didn't take data.

There were no more fights between the tennis players and Jiroh didn't sleep anymore. Jiroh was Fuji's biggest fan and followed the Seigaku tensai everywhere.

Practice was like it used to be when Kabaji was still around. No, practice was better, much better. Everybody was motivated and worked hard, because at the end of every day one of them could play against Fuji, as a reward for their hard work.

The only thing was that Gakuto kept complaining. His boyfriend, Oshitari, flirted a lot with Fuji and the Seigaku tensai flirted back. If Tezuka would find out, Oshitari would be dead. Atobe didn't say anything about it. He could handle Gakuto's complains as long as everybody kept working hard to get better. Even if Tezuka came to kill Oshitari, there would still be 199 Regulars left to depend on. As long as he kept Fuji Syuusuke alive, Hyotei could become the best team in Japan.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Fuji had been Atobe's servant for two weeks now and there were still no problems. The tennis team looked forward to practice and they won all their matches, as long as Fuji cheered for them.

Nobody thought about Kabaji anymore, except for Atobe. The Hyotei Buchou missed his silent servant who stood always by his side. Fuji never stood by his side. He was always playing and laughing with the others. Especially with Atobe's best friend, Oshitari, and with Atobe's lover, Jiroh. It was good to see Jiroh awake and happy, but after practice, when they were together, just the two of them, Jiroh fell asleep.

It seemed that all the new servants brought Atobe misfortune.

So the silver-haired boy decided that he wanted Kabaji back. He called Tezuka and told him to pick up his boyfriend. The Seigaku Buchou arrived five minutes later and dragged Fuji of the courts. The Hyotei players protested, but the honey-brown haired tensai didn't seem to mind. He didn't struggle and simply waved goodbye.

After that Atobe gathered the eight best players and told them they had to help him.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Atobe's private detectives had found out that Kabaji had stayed at a nice cottage in the woods since he left Hyotei. When the nine boys arrived at the cottage, they heard voices in the garden. Hidden in the bushes, the boys watched the cottage. Tachibana Ann, Ryuzaki Sakuno and Osakada Tomoka sat in the garden and enjoyed the warm weather. Kabaji was nowhere in sight.

Suddenly Tachibana Ann snapped her fingers. The huge ex-tennis player came out of the cottage.

'Kabaji, bring us some drinks.' said Ann.

Kabaji left and came back a few minutes later with the drinks. Atobe became really angry when he saw how the girls treated the boy.

'They treat him as a slave!' he hissed.

Oshitari raised an eyebrow. 'You did that too.'

'This is different. They said they liked, no, they said they loved him. But they're just using him!'

Atobe left the bushes and entered the garden.

'Be awed, because ore-sama pays you a visit.'

'A..Atobe-san!' stuttered Sakuno.

The three girls turned to face the Hyotei Buchou and stared at him with wide open eyes. Kabaji's expression didn't change. The girls didn't expect anyone to come to the cottage, especially not Atobe.

'Kabaji, let's go back to Hyotei.'

Before the huge servant could say anything, Tomo stood up and blocked his way.

'He is not going anywhere, he stays here with us. He has a good life here. We don't treat him like you did! He will stay with us, so leave!'

The other Hyotei Regulars also stepped out of the bushes and stood next to Atobe. Oshitari smirked.

'You talk about him as if he is an animal. We don't want him back because we need a slave, we want him back because he is our friend. We're all here because we miss him, especially Atobe.'

Ann and Sakuno nodded, but Tomoka started shouting. Nobody paid attention to her, they all watched Kabaji, who had tears in his eyes and there was a track of a smile on his lips. He walked past the three girls and stood besides his team mates. Tomo stopped shouting and looked at the other girls.

'We let him go like that?

Sakuno, nor Ann answered. They smiled while they watched the heart-warming scene before them. Atobe smiled. Not his usual arrogant smirk, but a real, sweet smile.

'Okaeri, Kabaji.'

'Usu.'

* * *

So, what do you think? Like it? Please tell me!!


End file.
